Bachi, Bachi!
by Akira Matsumura
Summary: A warrior has to learn the lesson of life the hard way, as he fights to save the Nibiru galaxy from a dark evil while battling a more powerful evil in side. As he struggles to keep his humanity he meets a cast allies to help combat the darkness.
1. Prologue: Lady Naga

Prologue

Lady Naga

Present Day

In a place outside of time and space is a realm unlike any other known as the Realm of Eternity. This was a peaceful realm where the god's of all creation dwelled. All lived in harmony accepted for one god known for his evil ways. He was imprisoned in the deepest parts of darkness guarded by loyal followers to the gods. The Planet Yami is the home of this prison, a planet that is 99 percent water. The prison stands alone in the middle of the ocean. Yami is surrounded by four moons that generate their own illumination; it is always cold because there is a white dwarf for a sun. Due to the moons the oceans are always chaotic being pull in multiple directions at once. This was the only place he could be locked away, so none of his fateful minion's could plot to free him or do any of his biding, or so the gods thought.

"_Master!"_ a snake like voice cried out as if looking for someone.

Again and again the voice called out getting louder and louder. At its highest pitch the voice made the walls of the pentagram shaped prison rumble. The voice easily attracted the attention of the guards that dedicated their entire lives to protecting it. The screams echoed loud throughout the halls, even before the figure made it into the prison.

"_Men get ready this is the moment that we have trained all our lives for."__An _older, scruffy man shouted.

He had a body built by the gods dress in armor that looked as if it was made of scales.

The hundreds of troops behind him look as if they could've been his offspring or even a clone varying in age. The troops lined up in standard block style formation on the bridge leading to the prison from the dimensional gateway.

"_Who is that sir and how did they use the gates sir?"_ A much younger troop that looked nervous asked the older man who held the rank of General.

He looked as if he had never seen battle before, like most if not all of his comrade.

"_Lad I have no idea, only the gods are permitted to pass through the gateways. Even we had to be born here to keep us from being corrupted and passing to the other side. May the Gods have mercy on our souls for our failure?" _

As the figure stepped closer, into the light of one of the moons, it paused and in a language that seem to be only understood, by the two snakes that were protruding from its hood. It wore robes that were all black; accept for a green cobra that wrapped around the lower parts near its feet.

"_No one shall stand in our waaaaaaaay." The figure said._

A gust of invisible energy burst from beneath the figure, causing its robes to flare up as if preparing for flight, and its eyes turned a bright crimson as did the two snakes. They veered up as if they were about to attack their prey. In that instant all of the moons started to bleed blood red, filling the ocean below turning it red as well. On opposite sides of the bridge two giant size serpents emerged with great force, causing tidal waves from both sides to wash almost half the soldiers into the water, tens of thousands of feet below. Screaming as they fell to their death, the twin serpent lunged below to finish them off, eating every last one of them that the creatures of the deep didn't get to first. The General on one knee picked up his sword with his right hand and raised it to rally his remaining men.

"_If we die, we die fighting men! If the devil is set on sending us to hell, we'll give him HELL!"_

The General hard charged forward towards the figure and his troops followed, mere steps behind.

"_Fools"_the shadowy figure whispered to itself.

In the blink of an eye, the figure darted at the General, grabbing his sword hand and wrapping its olive green scaled right hand around the Generals neck, pressing its black razor sharp nails into his veins. They seemed to be poisoning the General, paralyzing him from the neck down. Still gliding forward with the General, the figure whispered into the Generals ear,

"_Long time no see General Jac de Mol. I swore I would get my revenge."_

Immediately the General realized who the intruder was.

"_Lady Naga how?"_ the General wept and in that moment, he flashed back to a time of his younger days.

"**_Burn it all, they are all traitors to the rightful ruler, the all mighty true God, Lord Daemonus Dragus. They all will die men, women, and children alike!"_ A younger Captain at the time Jac de Mol shouted. **

"**_Please Lord de Mol we are true followers of the Dark Lord, please save my children they are being held in the palace!"_ A young, beautiful, fully developed female with smooth coco skin and wavy long black shinny hair cried. **

**Captain Jac de Mol instructed her to lead the way through the Palace to where the children had been held. Down three flights of stairs to the dungeon level, which lead to a long corridor, where 10 foot tall doors, made of jade could be seen. As they walked towards them they could hear sounds, like as if someone was talking to them in a strange language. When they made it to the doors they could make out the detailed cobras head, which had rubies the size of an average man's head for eyes. **

"**_Men open it" _Captain de Mol ordered!**

**The men pried the doors open with their swords; the doors had to be two feet thick, Captain Jac de Mol thought to himself. The doors open and at the back of the giant size room, a King Cobra equally as big lay, coiled with his head veered up, his eyes fixed on the Lady and the men who followed her. In front of him a world pool of what seemed to be venom. High above the pool a cage hung with two small children in it. **

"**_We found the beast men; kill it now before it attacks!"_ **

**The soldiers charged after the beast, but were swept into the pool of venom, were they screamed in pain as the venom ate away their flesh. **

**The cobra telepathically spoke to Captain de Mol. _"Choose your destiny de Mol, The children or yourself. There can only be one. Make it quick."_ **

**De Mol didn't hesitate to choose his own personal safety over the children's. For the first time the Cobra opened his mouth to speak, **

"**_So be it!"_ dragging the so out. **

**The young lady looked in horror as the cage snapped lose and fell to the pool below. A blinding light erupted from the cage as it melted. She screamed and cried out in agony in a way only a mother would understand. **

**She turned around to see Jac de Mol walking away. _"What happen? Why are you leaving? Why didn't you save them?" _**

"**_It was them or me, and I picked me."_ In a cold hearted voice he said. **

**She reached for his sword and pulled it from it's of the holster. She swung wildly at him until he caught her hands and grabbed her by the neck. **

"_**I did everything that was asked of me by the Dark Lord, we followed all your orders. You promised us safety. WHY!" She cried.**_

"_**You can join them lady; this can be your punishment for having those bastard children with that traitor." **_

**He pushed her backwards never letting go until right at the edge of the pool. **

"**_When the blood of the heavens flows, I will have my revenge on you."_ She cried. **

**Jac de Mol angled the sword down pushing it into her heart, then he let go as she fell backwards into the pool. He left sealing the doors and ordering his men once he got out to destroy the Palace, leave nothing but the memory of what happen.**

General Jac de Mol snapped back to reality as if no time had passed.

"_That was a long time ago. I've changed, I fight for good now!"_ The General pleaded.

"_Good for you General. I've changed too, thanks to you! You took my children so now I will take yours"_ The figure's hood flew back revealing a beautiful snake like woman with olive green skin confirming her to be Lady Naga. She said that with a evil smile on her face.

As she got closer to the troops, she moved around swinging the Generals sword hand as if they were dancing. Using his own blade to decapitate, slash, and impale his own men until only one was left. She made the General drop his sword and took his now free hand and grab the young soldier by the neck.

She whispered in the Generals ear _"You have to choose, you or your soldier."_

The General pleaded for her to spare the young man a painful death.

"Wrong choice General!" she smiled.

She slowly pulled the soldiers head from his body exposing his spinal cord. The soldier screamed at the top of his lungs for no more than seconds. She dropped his head on the floor and smashed it, and then none were left. When she was done her and General Jac de Mol stood covered in blood from head to toe. She dropped his paralyzed body at her feet and picked up his bloody blade. She ran her tongue up it tasting the blood of the many.

As she stepped over his body, she used unknown forces to rip the gates open. She told him that the pain he felt was only a fraction of hers. The prisoners all around the prison made all kinds of sounds while acting like wild dogs that have been caged for too long. She immediately moved to the center of the prison, were only a large gated door that seem so much larger than the room stood. A large holographic seal seem to be the only thing keeping the doors closed. When she peered into the door all she saw was darkness.

"_What is it you want serpent?"_ A roaring loud voice asked her.

"_The gods have something I need but won't give it to me. They curse me with this body because I followed you. They used my family's murderer to guard you as reward for killing the King Cobra. I have tasted the first part of my revenge, now I will have it all. I know you want revenge on your brothers, sisters, and your father. I want to give that chance to you." _

"_You only want to help yourself but 10,000 millennia in this prison have made me weak. I will need your help to regain my power."_The over sized voice spoke

"_Then we have a deal then." _

"_Release me so I may wake my children."_

Quickly Lady Naga preformed a hand sign which she used to break the seal.

The doors burned a bright red and melted to the floor. A swarm of black matter rushed out of the cell opening every cell in the prison until it reach outside. The mass took form in the sky of a massive dragon like beast with char coal colored skin, a red chest and under belly. It hovered with bat like wings and a tail with spikes on the end. The beast roar alone rumbled the entire planet. Lady Naga led the hundreds of inmates on to the bridge to the portal. The dragon turned into black matter again taking the form of a figure in robes that looked like nothing but shadows.

"_Today we have our revenge on those who banished us to this waste land."_ Daemonus Dragus said telepathically to his followers.

He raised his head to the sky and beams of red light shot out of his eyes and mouth. Seven orbs appeared in fort of him and took the form of men and women.

"_Ah, the brothers of darkness, Yami, Hey-an, and Myeong. The sisters of pain, Pein and Kutsuu, and my favorites the twins of death. My son Shi and my daughter Pinyin. These are my children and your Generals; follow them to death and back. You have your targets go and take back what is ours!"_ Daemonus Dragus shout out to his men with Lady Naga by his side.

The new Army roared with fearsomeness and in the blink of an eye they vanish into black dust.

"And us my Lord?" Lady Naga looked and Daemonus Dragus and asked.

"We will go recover my old palace and plan our next move. I only need half my full power and then my father is dead!"

A black portal similar to a black hole sucked them in and as fast as it came it was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: From Hell

Chapter 1: From Hell.

Hell, which is the only way to describe this realm. A realm created off of so much anger, hatred, and pain. No one dare speak the name of this place, without fear of Shinigami hunting their souls down and dragging them away. The realm is a system of a dozen planets with a red giant powering it. The ruler, an evil King name Jigoku, ruled with an iron fist but his people loved him for the protection he gave to all who followed him. The King had a son and a daughter; he loved his daughter more than anything, but treated his son with distain. They both were trained by their father in the deadliest of the darkest arts, but he was a million times harder on his son. At times he would be left for dead, even dying once.

"Shiryu!" a heavy, deep voice called out.

"Wake up Shiryu." It called out again.

"Where am I?" Shiryu spoke as he regain conciseness.

"Father!, What tests have you for me this time?" Shiryu, a tan skin young man with long straight hair, and red iris' screamed.

He stood about five and a half feet. An average but strapping body, riddled with scars from the countless amount of training and battles he's had. From his elbow down to his fingers were bandaged.

"I have searched our system far and wide for the perfect beast. That shows no fear, not even to me. A beast nearly indestructible, created from all the suffering of our systems chaotic past." King Jigoku thought back to the great war of the Gods some 10,000 years ago.

_Monsters of all kinds attacked this helpless system. The people had no way to protect themselves until a young, man filled with more hatred and pain, stumbled upon the system seeking refuge. He battled nonstop until every last monster bowed be for him or was dead. In return the people selected him to be King, uniting the dozen of plants there. To the, outside this place was the worst place in the galaxy but to its people it was a kingdom worth fighting for. One day the King fell back into darkness and no one really knew why, he became something the people feared._

Roars could be heard from afar by Shiryu. He searched around the poorly lit pit, that he awoke in, for the location of the source. Sweat now beading down his forehead and chest do to the temperature rising uncontrollably. Beneath his bare feet the ground began to rumble and cave in. The floor gave in and he fell to the ground below landing on one knee. He stood to get a feel for his surroundings and he immediately realized why it had gotten so hot. He had fallen into an underground volcanic cavern. The roars got closer to the point he could feel the steaming hot breath of the beast behind him. He turned around to see a huge creature that stood on two hind legs. The creature was an exoskeleton, with massive arms and the head of a dragon.

"My son, this creature is simply known as Ju-on. Even if you destroy the body the sprite will hunt you forever. This was a fail safe for the people of the 5th planet during the invasion 10,000 years ago. Rather than let their home world be taken over they left the creature to deal with the invaders." Shiryu didn't response.

He didn't do much talking once he got into fight mood; he likes to focus all his energy into the fight.

"The Creature has something of importants to me, something of my father's that is of the upmost value. Retrieve it back for me or die trying."

Shiryu ran to attack the beast head on dodging fire blast that the shot from its mouth. As he got closer the beast swung wildly with it razor sharp claws, after a few dodges one caught Shiryu across the chest, causing him to flip back a few feet to reassess the situation. He paid no attention to his wound which was bleeding heavily, the anger in his eyes grew and a black aura surrounded him. He moved much faster now charging at the beast, dodging everything making it to the inside of the beast's reach. He moved with near lighting fast movement attacking the body all over. After a few rounds of attacks he landed behind the beast.

"Its bone is made of some kind of metal." He said to himself.

Shiryu wiped some blood off his chest and waved his hand causing the space itself to seem to rip open. A small black hole opened up in front of him. He reached into it and slowly pulled out a slender blade. The sword was made out of one long straight piece of black magnetar steel, which came from a nearby star that had gone supernova. The blade was Sharpe on both sides and down near the handle that had no hilt, serrated teeth lay. He took a stance, placing his right foot back and lowering his sword to the right. He ran charging the Ju-on, lighting arc from his forearms down the sword. He moved to the inside of the Ju-on and slashed upwards. As he made contact with the beast a lighting storm rained down on the beast frying it.

He turned around to walk away but stopped once he sensed the Ju-on had not given up. It arc the lighting back at him sending him flying into one of the rock faces. He made his way back to his feet smoldering from the lighting. He placed his hands together performing a hand sign that his father taught him when he was just a young boy. His aura extended his body making him seem larger than before. He ran to the Ju-on again flipping over it grabbing its head to flip the creature. With extreme force he heaved the creature into a nearby river of lava. The Ju-on screamed and cried out in pain before sinking. Shiryu returned back to normal size as he walked over to pick up his sword that he had dropped, he lost it when the Ju-on arc his lighting back at him.

"I hate using that move, it always feels like I'm being ripped a parted." He muttered to himself.

"Father, are you happy now. I've killed your beast but I've lost your prize." Shiryu shouted waiting for a response from his father.

"Fool! You underestimate me. Do you think I would've made it that easy for you?" His father responded.

The river of lava began to bubble and in great force the Ju-on burst back onto the scene. Dripping magma the Ju-on seemed undamaged. Shiryu immediately charged at the Ju-on again, as he charged, the Ju-on blew a stream of fire at him but he didn't stop. He jumped up into the stream leading into the Ju-on's mouth. The creature swallowed him whole. He moved his way to the creature's stomach. The flames burned most of his bandages away, showing the black burns from a technique he himself developed. His eyes turned black as if it was hallow space, his arms burst into black flames. The pain was so severe that he screamed and cried out in pain. The Ju-on burst into black flames from the inside out, burning until it exploded.

Shiryu slid across the floor covered in the creatures flesh. After catching his breath, he stood up and walked over to pick up his sword to use as a cane. As he walked he found a gold medallion that he knew to be what his father sent him to get.

"Damn Kiama." Shiryu gasped before passing out.

Some time later Shiryu awoke in a soft comfortable bed, which was unusual for him. The smell of gardenias in the morning dew and to the feel of someone's soft hands tending to his wounds.

"Ahhhhhh, that burns!" He shouted.

"Well I told you not to use that move anymore. I hate it because it does so much damage to you, you nearly die every time and one of these days I'm not going to be here to heal you Shiryu." A young soft voice pleads.

His eyes fully adjusted now to the bright lights of the elegantly arrange room. He looked around to see his fair skinned sister with her long wavy blonde hair draped over half her face as she tended to his wounds. He scanned the rest of the room to see three other female servants of different race and species assisting his sister. He looked to see that one of the servants had on the medallion that he had risk his life for.

He raised his free arm, which was now bandaged from his bicep all the way to his finger tips toward the servant that look feline but humanoid, and as if he reached out to her himself the medallion was yanked from around her neck and flew into his hand.

"All of you get out NOW!" The room shook and everyone except Kiama cleared out as Shiryu yelled.

"Brother why are you so angry?" She asked.

"I risked my life today for this medallion, how did it get into the hands of a servant?" Shiryu irritably asked.

"It was a gift to her from father with my blessing, and she's not a servant in my eyes she is still my best friend. She used to be yours as well." Kiama replied back.

"It was mothers!" He quick snapped back.

After an awkward moment of silence he apologized to her for his rudeness. He explained to her that he felt that mother's things shouldn't be taken for granted and that he didn't mean any disrespect to her or her wing of the castle and everyone in it.

"You know she loves you very much Shiryu, and since I can never have you I wouldn't want it to be any other way. This is why father gave it to her, because of love for the bearer of his kingdoms future. Not all of father's teachings are about death Shiryu but about life as well. I could never run this kingdom and only men of our bloodline are allowed to be king, do you understand Shiryu?" She spoke to him in a soft voice as tears rolled down her face.

He placed his hand on her bare shoulder and closed his eyes. Mentally they were transported to a place that she had always told him was her happy place. A place where it was not too hot or too cold and rivers flowed spring life into the endless fields of flowers. For a brief moment she was happy, relaxed. They returned to reality.

"Shiryu, I know I could never have you the way I want to." She said as she stood up.

She slightly raised her arms to her sides and her hair seemed to raise itself, revealing her long slender neck. The zipper on her dress slowly unzipped it's self. The huge double glass window doors open on their own and her dress turned into a hundred white doves and flew out the window, leaving her nude.

She waved her hand and the lights dimmed. She got into bed with him and straddled him. As she grinded against his body in a sexual manner, her body began to turn red as if her temperature was rising to hundreds of degrees. Her eyes turned sky blue as the feeling of ultimate happiness visited her weeping heart. She opened her mouth and a white heavenly mist rushed down Shiryu throat. He screamed at the top of his lungs in so much pain and agony that the room began to rip itself apart. A black ash like substance spewed out of his mouth into Kiama's. She paused stunned as if she was watching the dawn of time itself. It is said that she see glimpses of the future at this single moment. She smiled as she lay beside him, placing her head and hand on his chest.

"Your heart is the only thing that keeps that evil from taking you over Shiryu. Your heart will be the last thing to go if you continue to use it. You will live as long as you don't sacrifice your heart for power." Kiama whispered to Shiryu as she quickly feel asleep. He soon followed her.


End file.
